


Tertiary

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: (cronch the bones), 99th ravager clan, Hraxian Kraglin, Light Dehumanization, M/M, Pet Play, boot kink, by doglin I mean, doglin, it's kinda pet play, loudly implied cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: snapshots in the life of the doglin





	1. Prologue

It had been a genuine mix up. Kraglin and a couple of equally crusty friends went to the pound to adopt another dog, and Kraglin was left behind. Pound thought he was being left there on  _ purpose _ and he got sucked right up into the system. And came out registered as a dog with no pedigree, no history, and no inclination to play nicely with the other residents of the pound. It gets him put in a cage by himself.

Rude.

Being fed regularly is a novelty but the dog food gets old fast and besides, it gets stuck between his fangs. So he starts playing nice to get people to take him home and it goes really poorly because nobody wants the snappish and weird looking dog. The ones that  _ do _ are something else entirely and while getting more experience in with his teeth as weapons is nice and all, he ends up at the pound again.

Stuck in the beaurocratic limbo where they know he’s not a dog now but also he’s from one of those pesky tertiary species that in practice doesn’t have rights despite what the law says. So back into the cage at the end of the row he goes until someone deigns to adopt him again. Which takes a while because now there’s murder on his documents.

And then a man with brilliant blue skin and a wicked grin steals him right out of the pound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kraglin meets Yondu.

Kraglin is brought to a shuttle by what looks like some sort of gang. They’re all wearing red coats, at least. And then to a space ship. This marks the first time he’s been off planet in his life and he can’t even enjoy it as a moment because the man who stole him has jammed a thumb in his mouth and is checking his teeth.

The poking and prodding is all very irritating and Kraglin’s teeth are  _ fine _ , thank you very much. So he wraps his tongue around the intruding finger to force it against his upper teeth. And then lets his second row of teeth slide into place. They nick blue skin and for the smallest moment he can taste hot blood and then the thumb is gone.

“Oh, ye’ll do, ye’ll do!” The man is laughing at him. No fear on his face, just a wild laugh. “What’s yer name? Ye do got a name, donchyu.”

“Kraglin.” He grins at the man and matches his fearless look. “Who’re you?”

“Yondu Udonta, Captain of the Eclector!”

Kraglin laughs. The flair in the captain’s voice is too much for the scrawny gutterpunk mutt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna make a liar out of me, boy?

And then Yondu gets Kraglin a matching collar and leash. Kraglin hates the very idea of it. It  _ marks _ him, marks his tertiary species ass, means he can’t just range around and stick his nose into things. Everyone trusts the friendly skinny kid and he gets plenty of useful information like that.

Yondu makes him kneel. Kraglin immediately goes for the belt buckle in front of his face, and Yondu’s leg twitches like he thought better of kicking Kraglin for avoiding the issue at hand. Yondu bends slightly to buckle the collar around Kraglin’s neck and by the time the sound of the click of the leash percolates through to his consciousness, Kraglin finds himself slumped bonelessly on the floor and staring at Yondu’s boots.

He’s wondering if it would be appropriate to lick those boots. So he does, tongue flicking over the curved metal plates on the toes. The rivets are smooth and cold and now there’s a boot holding his head to the deck.

“Thought ye wasn’t into ‘that kinda shit’?” Yondu’s voice is rough with arousal and amusement.

Kraglin moans. And then, as cheekily as he can with his jaw locked by a boot heel, he adds, “Sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing new meaning to the slang.

Depending on who’s asked and who’s within earshot, Kraglin is either the Captain’s Hound or the Captain’s Bitch. There’s rumours that the Udonta’s screwing the pooch.

Yondu laughs at the rumours like they’re the funniest thing he’s ever heard. It’s really embarrassing for the individual responsible for him hearing about it.

Instead, Kraglin keeps his head down and leans himself some skills other than throat ripping that’ll make him useful aboard the Eclector. Like M-ship maintenance and piloting. Gets good at it, too.

Nevertheless, Kraglin has his place just slightly to the right and rear of the captain. It allows him to glower and it’s a whole lotta fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lov the cronch

There are certain benefits to being a dog. Among them: being shirtless, gross, and uncouth in public and nobody can stop him. Even making people uncomfortable is an enjoyable part regardless of if he’s lounging beside Yondu’s seat or standing harnessed and leashed behind him. And being exempt from the no sentiment rule is pretty great too.

Until some poor fuck accuses Yondu of keeping Kraglin as a slave. Perhaps the cross harness gave the wrong impression. Perhaps it’s his species. Who knows.

Yondu tips his head at Kraglin. “Go on, sweetheart.”

Kraglin had unclipped himself from the leash almost before Yondu started speaking. The accuser never had a chance.

Yondu lets him keep a couple bones to chew on. As a reward, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treat your waitstaff with respect, pls.

Kraglin had never expected to return to Xandar. Not at the beginning when he expected to be spaced when his annoyances outweighed his usefulness. Not after he’d torn the throats out of some politicians at Yondu’s command and had consequently been banned from all Core planets.

Now they’ve got a job, and Yondu requires Kraglin by his side. Poses a bit of a problem until Yondu discovers that Kraglin is still registered as a pet on planet, although all his paperwork is expired.

Kraglin reregisters himself as a guard dog and forges all his immunization papers. Whoever’d signed them the first time had been lying too, so it’s not like anything’s changed.

And then he discovers that he’d fundamentally fucked up. Guard dogs are required to be muzzled on Xandar.

Yondu thinks it’s hilarious until Kraglin just about takes a chunk out of his thigh while trying to avoid the muzzle that Yondu had made for him.

Fortunately, they’ve got a week before the job for the captain to nurse a limp and Kraglin to heal up from a kick that left him coughing blood on the deck.

 

* * *

 

After the job, which went about as well as could be expect given Kraglin being jittery and suspicious behind the muzzle, they go celebratory drinking at some place far far away from Xandar. Where Kraglin’s new shoot-on-sight warrant doesn’t apply.

But somehow it’s also a place that won’t serve alcohol to dogs.

Yondu thinks this is preposterous and orders something fancy enough to come in a bottle. And while making unsettlingly direct eye contact with the server, slips it under the table for Kraglin.

The server gives up. The server seriously considers going home for the night and forfeiting their pay. The server is not being paid enough to deal with Captain Udonta, much less his crew and that damn  _ dog _ .

Turns out Yondu tips extremely well, especially after Kraglin goes down on him under the table. Unfortunately for the server, the trinket, worth about a quarter million units by itself, it also hot property and whoever possesses it is probably gonna die.

The server regrets not going home when they had the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settle down, boy.

He has a mat at the approximate foot of Yondu’s bed. Most night cycles can find him sleeping there.

Tonight, he’s too keyed up. Hadn’t bled off the adrenaline from the fight earlier, hadn’t been let off leash, just can’t settle. And Yondu told him to go, and hasn’t been seen since.

So when Yondu does return to his cabin, Kraglin rolls to his feet, pads up behind him, and plasters his body to Yondu’s back. Hooks his chin over his shoulder and noses his ear. “Hey, boss.”

Yondu reaches back and scratches Kraglin’s mohawk.

Kraglin nips his neck, holds the bite, and humps Yondu.

“Yeah, Krags?” Yondu’s fingers tight in Kraglin’s hair until he laughs. Yondu dips, hoisting Kraglin, and flips him over his shoulder. Kraglin lands in a double thud of calloused bare feet on metal in front of him.

He’s grinning, tongue pushing between fangs, and scans Yondu. Who’s smirking and there’s still blood dried black and rust in the cracks of his fingernails and splattered across the metal and leather of his boots.

Kraglin starts at the soles and works his way up until Yondu can grab his hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hraxian Kraglin created by @write-like-an-american


End file.
